Paperwork
by Stephosaur
Summary: Elliot Stabler has some paperwork to finish up and a certain psychiatrist ends up distracting him. *summaries are my enemy* mxm


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This idea popped into my head just when I was about to sleep so I tried to fix those pesky mistakes and if I missed some of them….my bad!**

Paperwork

"Stupid paperwork."

Elliot Stabler was the only one left in the precinct. Everyone had managed not to procrastinate and finished their work unlike him whose red eyes and growling stomach indicated how long he had been stuck at his desk. While he was adjusting the desk lamp, Elliot had managed to knock a few of his finished files on the floor.

Controlling himself from punching a new hole into the nearest wall, Elliot got on his knees and began to gather the strewn pieces of paper.

He managed to hit his head on the desk corner when the sound of a door slamming open startled him.

Grimacing at the pain radiating from his forehead, Elliot looked up and was surprised to see George Huang making his way to his own office.

Seeing Huang at the precinct so late wasn't unusual, it was seeing the anger practically radiate off the small man. His body was tense, face unreadable. The reason why it seemed unreadable was because of the foreign emotion that Elliot had rarely been witness to. There was something other than anger that was coming off the psychiatrist, it was vulnerability.

What had caused the usual stoic man to such a state?

Still hidden behind his desk, Elliot observed the psychiatrist and his steel blue eyes widened at the dry blood on George's mouth. As the small man approached the lighted hallway, the doctor's injury appeared much more prominent, as did the bruised hand on the office doorknob.

'He had been attacked!', thought Elliot.

He scrambled to his feet, almost slipping on a folder he had missed.

"Hey Huang!"

Elliot mentally slapped himself; the sudden outburst had made the small man jump a foot in the air and leaned against the door holding a hand against his chest.

"Elliot you frightened me! What are you doing here?"

The taller of the two noticed how the other man turned his face away as he entered the office.

Elliot shook his head; the psychiatrist was trying to hide his injuries, just like several of the victims did when they came to the precinct.

"Well I had to finish some paperwork that I had been putting off this whole week. Uh Doc are you okay?"

Elliot shifted nervously as he shifted from one foot to the next.

He noticed the smaller man stand up straight from his position, where had been opening a file cabinet.

He half turned as a way of showing Elliot he was listening while trying to hide his face.

"Thanks for your concern Detective but I can assure you that I am fine."

The sound of rusting paper filled the tense atmosphere. Elliot felt at a complete loss and a massive failure. He had years of experience with helping and consoling victims, but at the present moment he couldn't find a way of getting the psychiatrist to open up about whatever had happened to him.

Elliot leaned against a nearby chair, waiting for the psychiatrist to turn around. He knew by now how it was better to let him speak first, especially when they were in his turf.

George refused to turn around, with a sigh of frustration, he asked," Do you need something Detective?"

The blue eyes man shrugged," Yea did you see your attacker?"

This time George did turn around but with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?!"

Mentally slapping himself, Elliot thought,' Smooth Elliot real smooth.'

Taking a deep breath," Look Doc it doesn't take a genius to see that you were attacked. That punch to your mouth is a major indicator."

George snapped," It's none of your business."

Elliot felt a fight about to start. So much for getting all of his paperwork finished.

"Come on Doc you know how it works I ask you questions about the attack and you tell me what you remember and than we nail the bastard."

George chuckled darkly, "Is that really how you approach all the victims? If so, I will be having a chat with the captain about your techniques."

Elliot growled," No it's not my usual approach but I have to adjust them when someone as stoic and private as you is the victim."

"Let's get one thing clear first: I am not a victim. Second, I don't want to report Stuart, it would be a waste of manpower when it could be used for far more important cases."

George made leave the office when Elliot stood before him.

"Your case is important too, and you know attacker?"

Elliot saw George fidget before him. Obviously the doctor was uncomfortable when people asked him personal questions.

"His name is Stuart and we were on a date."

'A date?', thought Elliot. He felt anger and a slight jealousy rise in his chest.

The doctor seemed ready to continue but Elliot interrupted.

"Wait you were on a date?"

George rolled his eyes," Yes Elliot I do have a life outside the precinct."

"That's not what I meant I just want to know what made the prick hit you."

George crossed his arms over his chest before replying," He didn't hit me."

"Doc come on-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

Elliot immediately closed his mouth. He knew when it was time for him to listen and shut up or risk having the psychiatrist explode on him.

"He can't hold his liquor and well after a few drinks he was drunk. I wanted to drive him home, just to end the disastrous date but he didn't want that."

George's voice got a little shaky as he continued," We were outside when he pushed me against the wall. I was about to yell at him when he started to kiss me, it was starting to get rough and he wouldn't stop touching me when I told him. So I punched him before kneeing him. I took the keys he dropped and left."

The small man shrugged as he finished.

Elliot was slightly impressed, but mostly angry at the bastard who had forced himself on George.

"You were sexually assaulted George."

The doctor commented," I know Elliot but I'm fine. I fought back and believe me he is in more pain than I am."

What was going on? Why didn't he want to press charges?

"Elliot just leave it alone. I'm never seeing that man again. And after what I did to him it's safe to say he will think twice before forcing himself on someone."

George held out his left hand, grimacing at the sight of the bruise forming.

"Doc I know you can defend yourself but I just want to make sure that you're okay. Did he touch you somewhere else?"

Elliot was trying to control his anger and going to check the license plate number to give the douche bag a good talking to and by talking to he meant having his fists smash repeatedly into his face.

George replied," No he didn't Elliot. He was touching his own balls when I last saw him."

Elliot chuckled. He noticed a bead of blood form on George's top lip. He quickly plucked a tissue from a nearby box and over to where George was standing. With a reassuring smile, Elliot gently began to press the wadded tissue against the Doc's lip.

Elliot barely noticed the light gasp that escaped the smaller man's mouth. He tried to ignore the flutter he felt in his stomach from being so close to George, especially the warm breath that was softly fanning his face from the close proximity.

Elliot had always harbored feeling for the smaller man but every time he attempted to have a civilized conversation it ended up with the two of them fighting. But those rare occurrences where they managed to speak to one another calmly, Elliot felt himself become more attracted to George Huang.

Seeing him hurt had brought those feelings back tenfold, the need to avenge George was at the forefront of his mind but right now he had to offer the Doc comfort. He may be new to this comforting another man thing but from the reaction he was getting, Elliot felt he was doing just fine.

A hand took the tissue away from his own hold, Elliot noticed George wincing from the pressure he was applying.

He breathed, "Sorry George."

"It's fine, really."

Elliot shuffled to his original position, leaning against a chair.

"Look Doc I know we don't get along."

George muttered, "That's putting it lightly."

For the first time that night, both men laughed feeling the tense atmosphere begin to dissipate.

"Anyways if you ever need this guy to be dealt with, call me. I mean you on countless of occasions have told well more like shouted at me how my 'Neanderthal tendencies' cause more damage than a solution."

George lifted his head, a small smile made its way across his face. Partly due to the fact that it was painful to even form a smile.

George nodded," What if I wanted to call you for another reason?"

He knew that he was totally pushing the boundaries the only reason he was being this forward with Elliot was mainly because of the rumors he had heard about the detective being gay. He decided to risk it by being a little flirty with the handsome detective. What did he have to lose?

Elliot heard the slight flirty tone in the psychiatrist voice; he hoped the blush forming at his neck wasn't that noticeable in the dim light. The blue eyed man had discovered through his disintegrating marriage that he was attracted to the same sex and once he stopped fighting being who he truly was, he realized he was happier admitting that he was gay. Not many of his colleagues knew this about him but he felt comfortable almost ecstatic about the doctor knowing, that is if the rumors hadn't reached him yet.

Clearing his voice," Then I would still pick up the phone...George."

He flashed the small man a toothy smile before gently grasping the doctor's bruised hand.

Elliot unconsciously began to compare his own rough, large calloused hand to the soft, smaller one of George.

They were completely different, not in just size but in other ways. Elliot realized that, that was what he liked most about the psychiatrist. Even though their differences sparked several of their loud disputes that resulted with one of them being dragged to another room until the other cooled down. Those very same differences managed to balance him out. Elliot needed a little more of that in his life.

They stared into each other for a few more minutes, until George glanced down at their conjoined hands.

George was the first one to let go. He moved a few steps away from the suddenly very close detective.

"Good to know, so um I have to go it's 3 am and I hardly got a chance to eat with Stuarts need to drink."

Elliot frowned," How was that your responsibility? Let the jackass feel like hell in the morning."

George chuckled," Well he had the keys to the car and it wouldn't have been beneficial for anyone if I let him drive in his stupor."

Elliot nodded. It was just like the doctor to worry about other people's safety, even if they were the cause of his bad day.

His gaze followed the doctor's small form as he made to leave the small office.

Elliot blinked in surprise when he noticed George staring at him with those warm brown eyes.

He barely heard it when the doctor whispered, "Thank you Elliot."

With that the small man left, Elliot heard the footsteps of the doctor slowly fade.

He got off the chair he had been leaning against and remembered the paperwork that was waiting for him outside.

Elliot was closing the doctor's office door, when his phone started to vibrate.

Without looking at the caller ID, Elliot answered," Stabler."

There was a small pause before the caller responded a little hesitantly.

"Elliot would you like to go get breakfast with me?"

It was George.

Elliot smiled. "Yea George sounds great there's a small diner nearby. I'll see you downstairs."

He heard a sigh of relief come from the doctor's side.

"Great, I'll see you in a few."

He hung up.

Elliot walked toward his desk and looked distastefully at the stack of files.

The blue eyed detective knew the captain would chew his ass later but right now he could care less.

Grabbing his coat, Elliot switched off the desk lamp and ran downstairs.

Elliot didn't know if this could be considered their first date. But it was a start. It was the start of having a deeper relationship with the doctor.

Elliot smiled to himself as he heard the elevator open. Maybe having paperwork wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The End

**So did you love it? Like it? I want to know! Fav and Review Please!**


End file.
